SpiderMan: The Series PERSUADE Episode 6
by Triligors
Summary: After Harry continues to have nightmares about Murder World, he seeks out a psychologist to help him through the difficult times. But, is patient client confidentiality always a good thing?


"TITLE HERE"

A screenplay by

Your Name

Company Name

FINAL DRAFT

Address Street

January 1, 2001

City, State, Postal Code

Telephone

"REPEAT TITLE HERE"

FADE IN:

INT. KEVIN'S APARTMENT

We open up to the face of a clock, and then the CAMERA PANS down and we can see Kevin's small and run down apartment. It had clothes thrown all over the place, clocks filled the room, and the dishes weren't cleaned. KEVIN is 26 years old; and is tall, handsome, and built. He sits on a chair nervously looking towards ROLAND RAYBURN. Roland age 30 wears a brown suit and a black tie with slicked back hair.

KEVIN

So no one will ever know what I tell you?

ROLAND

I promised you patient client confidentiality… anything you tell me I will keep a secret. What's troubling you?

KEVIN

I… I killed my girl friend; I killed her and chopped her into little pieces… I didn't mean to, the urge… the feeling… it just took over.

ROLAND

I see…

KEVIN

I wasn't a killer before any of this happened… I wasn't!

ROLAND

I understand Kevin, calm down… tell me what happened. From the beginning.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK- NIGHT- FLASHBACK

Kevin and his girl friend, MARIA (23 years old, attractive, long flowing blonde hair) walk through Central Park.

KEVIN (V.O.)

Everything was going perfectly fine, we were laughing, smiling… I… I loved her more than anything.

MARIA

You're funny, you know that?

KEVIN

I guess it runs in the family.

KEVIN (V.O.)

I never wanted to hurt her… I never wanted to hurt her… I…

KEVIN

So how's work over at BIOTECH industries?

MARIA

Work's going great… we're ahead of schedule actually.

KEVIN

Do you want to go back to my apartment?

MARIA

I don't know… it's getting awfully late.

KEVIN

Come on… it will be fun.

Maria looks towards Kevin's eyes, and she couldn't refuse.

MARIA

When you put it that way.

Kevin smiles…

KEVIN (V.O.)

I just wanted to take her back to my place, what guy doesn't want to be excited every once in a while?

INT. KEVIN'S APARTMENT- FLASHBACK

Everything was clean, the clocks were still there… it is a well cared for environment. Kevin and Maria begin to kiss.

INT. KEVIN'S APARTMENT

Kevin looks towards Roland with horror…

KEVIN

What ever happened next, I wasn't planning on it… why did I have to kill her?

INT. KEVIN'S APARTMENT- FLASHBACK

Maria and Kevin were both on the sofa, on top of each other, clothes off. Kevin looks into her eyes.

KEVIN

I…

Kevin's begins to stare towards Maria with hatred.

MARIA (V.O.)

Biotech… Biotech… Biotech…

Kevin screams out of anger and he punches Maria, she is knocked unconscious.

MARIA (V.O.)

Biotech… Biotech…

Kevin walks over towards the drawers and grabs a knife; he walks back towards Maria tears in his eyes…

KEVIN

I'm sorry.

JUMP CUT:

Kevin was kneeling on the floor nailing the floor planks back into the floor.

MARIA (V.O.)

Biotech… Biotech…

Kevin looks up and screams out of anger.

INT. KEVIN'S APARTMENT

Kevin looks towards Roland with the same look of anger.

KEVIN

I never meant to kill her.

ROLAND

I'm sure you didn't… it was an accident.

KEVIN

Biotech… Biotech… Biotech…

Kevin takes out a gun and points it towards Roland.

KEVIN

You did this to me!

Kevin is about to fire, when he stops and he looks down towards the gun.

KEVIN

No… they did this to me…

ROLAND

You're insane Kevin.

KEVIN

I am _not insane_!

Sweat begins to pour down his face as he stares towards Roland, tears in his eyes.

KEVIN

I'm not.

Kevin scrambles to the ground and begins to rip up the floor planks from the ground.

KEVIN

Where is she!

Kevin searches the floor frantically.

KEVIN

She was right here- I swear to God, she was right here!

Kevin looks towards Roland. He grins, sadistically.

KEVIN

They did this! Biotech did this! It's a conspiracy- it must be destroyed!

EXT.BIOTECH- NIGHT

Biotech is a small building, with lush vegetation. A car quickly drives into the parking lot, the driver's door opens and Kevin steps out… he has a bomb strapped to his chest. He grabs an axe from inside of the car.

KEVIN

I will not let you do this to me!

Kevin walks towards the entrance into the building; he uses the axe to chop through the door.

INT. BIOTECH- HALLWAYS

Kevin walks through the hallways, almost as though sleep walking.

INT. BIOTECH- LABORATORY

A scientist looks up from his work and he sees Kevin walk past the window that overlooked the hallways.

INT. BIOTECH- HUMAN TESTING

Against the left wall, written in yellow were the underlined words HUMAN TESTING. The door opens and Kevin walks in, his eyes dart back and forth… he looks down towards the bomb strapped to his chest and smiles.

KEVIN

Tonight it ends…

EXT.BIOTECH- NIGHT

Biotech explodes; the wind blows the trees over practically upon impact. Roland, however was standing still looking upon the destruction, he grins and then slightly chuckles.

ROLAND

You always were my best patient.

Roland walks away

JUMP TO OPENING CREDITS

INT. DAILY BUGLE- JAMESON'S OFFICE

Urich walks into Jameson's office.

JAMESON

Why are you still here!

URICH

I'm working on a report JJ.

JAMESON

I don't care if you're working on the Mona Lisa… get over to Biotech immediately, before anyone else does god damn it! We need that story!

URICH

Alright JJ, I'll do that.

JAMESON

Then why are you still in my office! Go and get me that story!

Urich shakes his head ok and immediately gets out of the office.

JUMP SHOT:

INT. POLICE HEADQUARTERS- GEORGE'S OFFICE

George sits at his desk browsing through the computer files… all of the files are headlines, picture renderings and rumors about Spider-Man.

GEORGE

What's your secret?… Who are you?

Patrick walks into the room and George quickly turns off the computer.

PATRICK

What you working on?

GEORGE

Business… what happened on level 3?

PATRICK

I already told you George, he was dead when I got there.

GEORGE

I just find it ironic.

PATRICK

So do I…

GEORGE

I checked the tapes.

PATRICK

And?

GEORGE

When you walked in he was alive, when you walked out he was gone, missing completely out of his cell.

PATRICK

So? What are you suggesting GS? That I killed him?

GEORGE

It's possible.

PATRICK

Why don't we stay out of each other's business from now on?

GEORGE

I can't… you know that. Besides, Millar was crucial to the case, that makes it my business.

PATRICK

How's the wife?

George looks up towards Patrick with burning hatred.

GEORGE

Get the hell out Patrick, before I do something I regret!

Patrick grins and exits the office… George looks down towards a picture of his whole family together and a single tear falls down his eyes. The phone rings and he picks it up.

GEORGE

Captain Stacy here… you heard what?… Yes, I'll be over there right away.

FADE TO:

EXT. BIOTECH INDUSTRIES

Urich stands outside of Biotech, news camera and reporters are cluttered around him.

URICH

Biotech…

The manager walks up towards him, his name was GREG.

GREG

Urich? Urich from the Daily Bugle?

URICH

Who's asking?

GREG

I run this place, or actually used to.

URICH

Have any enemies?

GREG

Not that I'm aware of.

URICH

Well, I'd suggest you start thinking of some… because someone obviously didn't want this place to be left standing… what kind of research did you do?

GREG

Biological, it's in the name.

URICH

Anyone that works here ever have a grudge against you or the company? What about the test subjects, what happened to them?

GREG

I know that you're more than a reporter Urich, a detective sounds more like it.

URICH

What are you suggesting?

GREG

We help each other. I need the person that did this found, you need a story. I have a lead that I'd like you to look into.

URICH

Who?

INT. VAN

Inside of the van there is computer equipment scattered all around. TV monitors mostly.

GREG

It's the 21st century Urich, you have to be careful… I was…

Urich looks towards the monitor to see a close up of Kevin.

URICH

That's the guy?

GREG

As far as we can tell… now here's the strange part, as far as we know he isn't connected to Biotech in any way, except for one. He had a girl friend, she was my secretary. Her name is Mariah Sales. The same night Biotech was destroyed, was the last time anyone ever heard from her.

URICH

And you think she pushed him into doing this?

GREG

As I said, I don't know what to think Urich. Maybe she was able to persuade him, maybe she wasn't even involved. But, I trust your natural instincts- don't let me down.

Urich looks towards the face of Kevin in the monitor again and then back towards Greg.

URICH

I'll see what I can do.

FADE TO:

INT. SAVRONI'S APARTMENT

The apartment is clean, George looks down towards an elderly man MR. SAVRONI.

GEORGE

And you said you heard screaming?

SAVRONI

Yes… a man and a woman… I was frightened.

GEORGE

Why didn't you call earlier Mr. Savroni?

SAVRONI

Because I was afraid, that he might find out.

GEORGE

I see, any idea of where this screaming noise could have come from?

SAVRONI

From one of the rooms to my right, that's all I know… I wish I could be of more help…

George shakes his head ok, but inside he felt as though it was a lost case.

SAVRONI

Wait, there's one more thing… I heard him screaming the word… Biotech.

George looks towards him with a raised eyebrow.

INT. DINER- AFTERNOON

George drinks his afternoon coffee looking down towards the files of Biotech, Urich approaches him.

URICH

It blew up you know, no need for stock options.

George looks up and to see Urich.

GEORGE

Ben? Haven't seen you for years.

URICH

How's your family doing?

GEORGE

Great… couldn't be better. Have you been following me Urich?

URICH

No, I was put on this case… here's the deal though; I tell you what I know. You bring me in, let me work with you… you get your case, I get my story… everyone wins.

GEORGE

Just like old times Urich?

URICH

Just like old times.

GEORGE

What do you know?

URICH

The woman's name is Mariah Sales, her boy friend was the one that blew Biotech to smithereens… now the question is why would he do it.

GEORGE

You do know that she's dead, right?

URICH

What?

GEORGE

We don't know who killed her… but, when we found the body- let's just say it was no pretty picture, chopped up like something out of an Edgar Allen Poe story.

URICH

There's gotta be an answer, something left- just not found yet.

GEORGE

I never understood Urich, you're probably just as good a cop as I am. Why'd you become a reporter anyways?

URICH

I had enough problems in my life, didn't feel like adding life threatening job to the pot.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

Harry is currently at the pool table, playing pool against a fellow worker against his age. While the board members sat around watching.

HARRY

You see… if you lose track of your mark you're always going to falter.

Harry walks over with the poker, towards a ball.

HARRY

But if you keep your eyes focused, you pay attention… you can kill two birds with one stone.

Harry hits the ball and it hits another ball, both going into the corner hole.

HARRY

That is exactly what I'm trying to do here.

BOARD MEMBER 1

But, Harry… your father gave you direct orders.

HARRY

My father, has told me many things in the past… none of which were ever true.

BOARD MEMBER2

We need to make cut backs Harry, it's how corporations stay alive. We can't just go around shutting down projects whenever we god damn feel like it.

HARRY

I'm not. But, you have to understand one thing. My father may be related to me biologically, but when it comes to the ethical standards of right and wrong- in comparison, I'm a genius.

BOARD MEMBER 1

That project has been in the works since your father started the company.

HARRY

I know, and so far every test subject has shown a wide range of defects. Insanity, super human strength, persuasion; we must shut that project down, if not for halting my father from firing more people than he already has, then for safety alone.

BOARD MEMBER 3

You're going up against a giant, son. You're father will tear you apart.

HARRY

That's the same thing that the townsfolk told David, before he went and slung Goliath with a single sling shot.

The door opens and Megan enters the room.

MEGAN

Harry you're two O' clock appointment is here.

HARRY

Already?

(glances at his watch)

It's only 1:30.

Megan shrugs and leaves the room… Harry hits the last ball into the hole and he goes to put it back in the holder.

HARRY

If you'd excuse me, I have a very important… client.

The board members shake their heads ok and vacate.

HARRY

Good game…

The worker shakes his head ok and exits the room. Harry walks over towards the phone and presses a button.

HARRY

Send him in.

The doors open again and Roland enters.

ROLAND

Mr. Osborn I presume.

HARRY

Harry. You're early.

ROLAND

My schedule got moved around.

HARRY

I see, you know I was holding an important meeting don't you.

ROLAND

Yes, but that can wait.

HARRY

Yeah, I guess it can actually.

Harry goes over to pour himself wine, then he looks towards Roland.

HARRY

Bourbon?

ROLAND

No thanks.

Harry pours a glass and places the wine bottle back.

HARRY

So tell me, is it true? What the add says?

ROLAND

And that would be?

HARRY

No one will ever know, that I'm seeing a quack.

ROLAND

I prefer the term doctor, over quack.

HARRY

So? You didn't answer my question.

ROLAND

They will never know Harry, according to them I'm an employee under Oscorp.

HARRY

That's quite a promise you made, patient client confidentiality.

ROLAND

I find that it benefits me, as much as or even more so than the patient himself. So tell me, what exactly is your problem Harry?

HARRY

I've been having dreams.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY

The camera flies through New York until we see Oscorp in the background.

INT. OSCORP- HALLWAY

The orchestra cues, JOHNNY COMES MARCHING HOME plays while Norman Osborn walks through the hallways of the company that he had built with his own hands. As he passes through, everyone's attention gets turned towards him. Wondering what their manager was doing back.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK- NIGHT

Peter and Gwen walk along Central Park at the cold of night.

PETER

So how are you recovering since last week?

GWEN

I'm going by, but you gotta admit having a shape shifter on your back is anyone's nightmare.

PETER

At least you're safe.

GWEN

I still can't come to understand how you quite managed to pull that off.

Peter shrugs as though it was nothing.

PETER

Comes with the territory, follow Spider-Man around all day and you're bound to eventually learn some moves.

GWEN

So how did your aunt react when she found out?

PETER

She was proud of me, but yet that didn't stop the lectures…

GWEN

About what?

Peter looks towards her.

GWEN (CONT'D)

Oh… when did she find out?

PETER

Apparently she knew the whole time.

GWEN

Go figure, keeping it a secret all that time.

Peter and Gwen look towards each other and share a smile.

PETER

So how are you and Flash?

GWEN

Nothing could be better, he's fine… yeah… so I heard there was a possible thing going on between you and Betty- any truth?

PETER

I really don't know how these rumors start, but… no it's not. We're just colleagues that share the same interest.

INT. OSCORP- MEETING ROOM

Harry looks out the window. He glances behind his shoulder to see Norman staring in towards him.

HARRY

Dad?

Norman looks towards his son frowning with disapproval.

NORMAN

When I left Oscorp in your control, I had a hunch that the company that I built with my own two hands would fall apart and crumble.

HARRY

Dad, I know what I'm doing.

NORMAN

Oh and what exactly is that Harry?

HARRY

I'm looking out for the interest of my workers not my father, who couldn't even manage a couple of extra bucks to save his own son's life.

NORMAN

I had to do what I had to do Harry.

HARRY

If it wasn't for Spider-Man I would be dead right now Dad.

NORMAN

If I had handed over the money they would have seen weakness, I can't have that.

HARRY

No instead you'd rather stay at the top, while those closest to you die. Like mom.

NORMAN

Don't you dare bring your mother up in this conversation Harry! This is between you and me.

HARRY

When you're done showing me off in front of public face are you going to kill me too?

Norman frowns.

NORMAN

You know perfectly well son that you're mother died from lung cancer, I always told her smoking would eventually kill her.

Harry looks towards his father with anger.

HARRY

I know that you didn't come back for father and son time dad, so tell me what brought you back to the city?

NORMAN

I'm going to make sure that this following business transaction goes through the way I see fit.

HARRY

Meaning cut backs, as usual. Dad you know that project is dangerous!

NORMAN

That's one of the most important projects we have at Oscorp Harry! If you turn away when the going gets rough, you're only going to be eaten up alive. And son, I did the best I could with your ransom.

HARRY

You wouldn't even care if I died.

Harry pushes his way past his father and exits the room, Menken walks towards Norman who was standing there emotionless.

MENKEN

Sir, I think we will be able to gather a press junket in three days.

Norman shakes his head ok.

NORMAN

I knew that leaving Harry in charge was a bad idea straight from the gecko.

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- FAMILY ROOM

Aunt May was watching the television.

INT. AUDITORIUM- POLITICAL ASSEMBLY

STEWART WARD, stood at the podium.

STUART WARD

My fellow Americans, our city is in need of safety, over the years I've watched as people died. Falling to their knees in this city, I've heard stories of the Kingpin. People being afraid to exit their home at night, due to getting mugged or worse. That is not what our city was meant to be! I remember a time in which there was no fear… was- no fear… holding us down, keeping us back. I promise this fine city that if you elect me senator I will clean this city of the criminals and so called 'kingpins' that infest our daily lives. I will ensure, that in this city- you'll never be afraid of the dark again… thank you.

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- FAMILY ROOM

Peter walks in.

PETER

Hey.

May jumps startled.

MAY

Peter, I didn't know you would be home so early.

Peter shrugs.

PETER

I guess this a first then.

MAY

I went to go see Ben today…

PETER

Oh?

MAY

I miss him so much… this city needs someone to protect it. So that it doesn't happen again.

ANNOUNCER (TV)

Vote Steward Ward to be your next senator.

MAY

Elections are coming up.

PETER

You already know my position on Ward, Aunt May, too many unknowns… almost as though he's hiding something.

MAY

Doesn't everybody?

Peter looks towards May uneasily.

INT. MORGUE- HALLWAYS

George and Urich walk along the hallways, towards their destination. The rotting away corpse of Megan.

GEORGE

If you want to turn back Ben…

Urich looks towards George and shakes his head no.

URICH

I have a feeling there's something your "supposed" team of experts missed.

GEORGE

This coming from a man who claims Big Foot exists.

URICH

He does… I saw him with my own two eyes, would they lie?

INT. MORGUE- ROOM

Urich enters first and he can see the outline of a woman's body on a gurney, a plastic substance wrapped over her.

URICH

So, here she is… or what's left of her.

Urich takes off the wrap and sees that she was crudely sewn back together.

URICH

Someone needs to take home ec.

GEORGE

Did you come here to crack jokes Urich?

Urich begins to inspect the body.

URICH

Helps me relax… It's a defense mechanism

URICH

(sarcastic)

Deep inside I'm a scared little boy. That's all that counts.

Urich pulls the wrap down and looks at her bare chest, he sees a scar just under her right breast and rubs his hand across it, and then similarly to Holmes finding a clue, he grins with pride.

GEORGE

What is it?

URICH

A signature… or… wait…

Urich's hand continues to travel across the woman's chest… as though he was reading Braille.

URICH

I need a magnify glass

George looks around and then he finally finds one, handing it over to Urich. Urich bends down closer.

POV. URICH

We scan the naked flesh, and then a message comes into focus… HELP ME…

POV. NORMAL

Urich looks back towards George, frightened and then back towards the body.

URICH

I… agh… you're not going to believe this-

George raises his right eyebrow, you must be out of your mind Urich.

URICH (CONT'D)

It's a… well, I never saw anything like it before… perhaps you did, perhaps you didn't.

GEORGE

Get to the point Urich.

URICH

Help me.

GEORGE

What?

Urich looks back towards the body

URICH

Help me…

(to George)

You can check if you like.

GEORGE

Self infliction, it's normal… well, in my… you get the point-

URICH

Look deeper

GEORGE

Help me?… You think her killer allowed her to carve a sentimental message into her chest for the cops? Guys like him hate the fuzz.

URICH

That's not it… I think the "killer"… Kevin… wrote the message.

George couldn't hold himself back from laughter at the very notion.

GEORGE

Yeah sure, that's a first. Come on Urich, think here! For crying out loud.

URICH

I am.

GEORGE

The killer wanted help? So he killed somebody. Does that make sense to you?

URICH

I know how it sounds… trust me… but what if it was him?

GEORGE

What are you saying Urich?

Urich grins.

URICH

Have you ever heard of mind control? The art of Persuasion? I don't think he killed her. I think someone told him to kill her… and this was his last chance at human contact. He was able to get free.

Urich looks back towards the body

URICH (CONT'D)

To send us this.

GEORGE

Even if it is true, Urich- it sends us back to the beginning, who.

Urich shrugs

URICH

At least we have an idea… from here we can narrow it down. Before he sends another "hit man" to do his bidding.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- LIBRARY

Peter sits at a desk, his history book in front of him. Jason approaches him.

JASON

Not interrupting am I?

PETER

What would give you that idea?

JASON

Oh, I don't know… maybe that your head is whammed into that book.

Peter shrugs.

PETER

Home work.

Jason looks down at the page.

JASON

The John F. Kennedy assassination- Peter that's about five chapters ahead of the class.

PETER

And on the X-Files top ten list of unexplained events.

JASON

Oooh… a conspiracy theory huh? Haven't had one of those in quite a while. So, you heard the big news about Oscorp?

Peter squints his eyes and looks up towards Jason.

PETER

Big news?

JASON

Yeah, Norman's back in the city that never sleeps.

PETER

Back?

JASON

Yeah, you should read the newspaper more often.

(beat)

So, I know that- in "theory" you already asked Gwen out, but… dude, sooner or later she's not going to wait for you to ask her anymore, she'll move on.

PETER

Hey, it wasn't my fault I was tied up in the boiler room… remember?

JASON

Yeah, I remember… but, come on! You're not telling me that the only way you'd ever ask Gwen out, is if someone morphed into you.

PETER

I was going to ask her.

JASON

Well, the dance may be over my friend… but, you still have your shot you know.

Peter and Jason stop and they look towards Gwen, who was at a computer.

JASON

Here's your chance, go ask her.

PETER

To do what?

JASON

Anything.

PETER

You know, I promised Professor Warren that I would stop by… I'm already late, gotta run.

JASON

She's not going to wait forever Pete.

Peter walks away.

JUMP CUT:

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HALLWAYS

Peter begins to walk towards Harry's office; with every step he takes he's able to hear Harry more clearly.

HARRY

He left me there to die… He left me there to die… to die… I have to kill him… I have to make him pay, suffer… he left me there to die.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

Peter walks into the living room seeing Harry sitting on the carpet staring towards the fire.

PETER

Hia Harry.

Harry doesn't break his stare. Peter begins to walk towards him feeling more and more uneasy as he approaches.

HARRY

I should have killed him…

Harry continues to stare into the fire as it cackles… in the fire a face can be seen made of flames, it looked like that of a goblin. Peter sits down next to Harry and looks towards his friend.

PETER

Harry?

Harry immediately snaps out of it and looks towards Pete.

HARRY

Peter?

Harry stands up acting as though nothing happened at all.

HARRY

What are you doing here?

PETER

I was in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by. Who were you talking to?

Harry looks towards Peter with confusion and back towards the fire.

HARRY

I… I don't know.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- NEWSPAPER ROOM

Betty is working on another article, Gwen walks in.

GWEN

Hey…

Betty looks up

BETTY

Oh, hey Gwen.

Betty stands up and goes across the room to the filing cabinets and begins to search through them…

GWEN

By any chance did you see Peter around?

BETTY

No I haven't, in fact I haven't even seen him all day.

GWEN

You look busy.

BETTY

Huh?… Oh, yeah… Oscorp is holding another press junket and you know, reporter's instinct to jump at the first gun shot.

GWEN

Well, if you see him around…

Betty shakes her head ok

BETTY

Will do.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- OPPOSITE ROOFTOP- NIGHT

Harry looks down towards the stage from a rooftop above… it had a perfect birds eye view. Norman approaches him from behind, he places a hand on his son's shoulder, who quickly shoves it off.

NORMAN

It has to be done son.

HARRY

What about the people who's lives you ruined? What about the workers whose lives you will destroy? Do they not matter?

NORMAN

Son, it's business… sometimes you have to make cut backs for the better good of the company.

HARRY

Better good? So, laying off more than five hundred dedicated and loyal workers who depend on their jobs- is considered a good thing?

NORMAN

Sometimes son, there has to be sacrifices.

HARRY

I'm sure that's easy for you to say dad. It's not like you have anything to lose. I know your moral obligations, sacrifice for the better good- not for the company, but for the man. Isn't that right dad? You know you're right, I do understand… you were going to sacrifice the life of your own son to a maniac- just so you didn't look weak… because, jeez… what would that do to your precious reputation?

NORMAN

Harry it's not like that.

HARRY

I'm sick of you telling me what it is and what it's not like. You don't know what it was like, I went through hell- and now, thanks to Spider-Man, the so called menace to society, I'm free again.

Norman frowns.

NORMAN

If you even try to pull any stunt son, I will personally have you removed from the company. Do you understand me?

Harry shakes his head no in anger.

HARRY

By doing what you do dad, makes enemies. Envious laid off workers, test subjects who were given death instead of life. I'm starting to think you're running a prison camp, more than a company.

Norman, couldn't hold back his anger, and punches Harry in the face knocking him down to the ground.

NORMAN

What do you know Harry? You know nothing, you're just like your mother… weak.

Harry wipes the blood away from his mouth and spits out. He looks back to see his father walking down the stairs, exiting the rooftop.

INT. DAILY BUGLE- URICH'S OFFICE

Urich is in his office looking over a newspaper, when an add catches his eye.

INT. POLICE HEADQUARTERS- GEORGE'S OFFICE

George currently checks over more articles surrounding the mystery of Spider-Man, when he hears a KNOCK… on his door. He looks up to see Urich standing in the door way.

URICH

George.

GEORGE

Why am I not surprised.

Urich enters.

URICH

I don't see this as being a start to a very good friendship.

(beat)

anyways

(holds up a manila folder)

I found some circumstantiating evidence.

GEORGE

Which is?

Urich tosses George the folder which held a stapled together packet.

URICH

I asked once, if Biotech had any enemies… the manager said no, I asked around. I found some names, nailed it down to one. A certain business deal between Biotech and Osborn industries, a certain project that had dangerous side effects- one of which was the power of persuasion. Turns out our little trickster figure escaped his cell, came to New York- wanted a little action. So, he conned people into thinking he was a big shot, promised one thing- returned another. Client patient confidentiality, doesn't always have to satisfy the buyer, it's just a scam, a persuasion, to ensure the purchase. He nailed Biotech, I'm betting Oscorps next…

CLOSE UP: George looks down towards a classified report on Ronald Rayburn.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

Harry drinks wine, opera music playing in the background. Norman walks in and looks towards Harry disgusted.

NORMAN

You know Harry, my hunch was right about you.

HARRY

Was it? Was leaving your own son in charge that bad of a decision _dad_? Face it, if it was up to you I would be dead…

NORMAN

Harry, you know that's not true.

Harry begins to walk towards Norman.

HARRY

Liar! You never paid! You never paid!

Harry walks away from Norman and takes a gun sitting on his desk.

HARRY

I'm not living in your shadows anymore dad.

Harry aims the gun towards Norman and fires… Norman falls down dead. A sound of lightning can be heard and…

JUMP CUT:

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

Harry instantly wakes up, he hears the storm brewing outside. It was all a dream. His eyes dart back and forth of out fright.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE- NIGHT

Norman walks along the stage, being set up, he walks towards the main construction worker.

NORMAN

I have to say, great work…

The construction worker grins, his name is CHARLIE.

CHARLIE

Is there anything you want to know Mr. Osborn?

NORMAN

Not exactly… just lay out, schematics, the works.

CHARLIE

We will probably be able to fit around 800 people, including cameras.

(points out posts)

We will have the guards situated at every angle possible. How many men will you have on deck?

NORMAN

Twenty.

CHARLIE

That's good, there's room for twenty- fifty even. But, I'm assuming nothing will go wrong.

NORMAN

Why would it?

CHARLIE

Exactly…

Norman looks around and smiles.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- LIVING ROOM

Harry stares towards the screen, leaning forward sitting on a chair.

HARRY

There's a press junket tomorrow…

ROLAND

Where is this going to take place Harry?

HARRY

Oscorp… it's going to take place at Oscorp, outside… What I worked so hard on will be torn down in front of the eyes of the watching public.

ROLAND

Do you hate your father Harry?

HARRY

No……… Yes.

ROLAND

Do you want to kill him?

Harry bites his lip, hesitating from answering the question.

ROLAND

Do you want to kill him?

HARRY

Yes.

NEW ANGLE: The camera points down from a corner of the room, we can see Roland sitting across from Harry.

ROLAND

Do you want him to suffer?

HARRY

Yes.

ROLAND

Why?

HARRY

He left me there to die…

CLOSE UP: Roland looks towards Harry his eyes have a different lens, almost as though he was piercing into Harry's soul.

ROLAND

And for that you will kill him?

HARRY

Yes…

ROLAND

When?

HARRY

The whole world will see him fall.

CLOSE UP: Harry stares towards Roland, and his blank stare turns into that of a maniacal grin.

INT. MIDTOWN HIGH SCHOOL- MIDTOWN FLIERS

Peter walks in and looks towards a nervous Betty.

PETER

Well, you look frantic.

BETTY

That's because I am… the junket is tomorrow and… it's just a lot of work.

PETER

I can see that, do you need any help?

BETTY

No I'm fine, just busy… very busy.

PETER

You sure there's nothing I can do?

BETTY

Positive.

Peter shakes his head ok.

PETER

I'm just going to check on Harry, he's been acting… odd, lately. I'll see you tomorrow then- I guess.

BETTY

Ok.

INT. OSBORN MANSION- HARRY'S OFFICE

Harry sits on a chair staring into the fire, Peter rushes in by his side and looks towards him.

PETER

Harry, hey…

Harry looks up towards Peter scared, but comforted.

HARRY

My pain will soon be over.

Peter looks towards him, curious.

PETER

What are you talking about?

HARRY

My father has been here for too long, he has destroyed the lives of too many people… he must be stopped. I will be the one to stop him, bring the mighty giant to his knees.

PETER

Harry, you're not making any sense.

Harry grasps Peter by his shoulders, insanity.

HARRY

My mother will finally receive justice.

He grins.

HARRY

Mom…

Harry looks around the room, as though taking everything in for the first time.

HARRY

I'm not weak… I'm not weak… I'll make you proud pop.

Harry looks back towards Peter, tilting his head like a curious dog. Peter looks towards him, frightened. He snaps back together.

HARRY

What's wrong with you?

PETER

Harry, I think you should see a psychologist.

HARRY

I am, he's very helpful… I don't need any more… help.

PETER

Are you sure?

HARRY

Positive.

Peter leaves and Harry watches him, when the door is shut he grins. He looks down towards the floor seeing a closed long crate. He opens it, finding a sniper rifle.

HARRY

You left me there… you left me there to die.

A woman screaming overwhelms the screen, as…

JUMP CUT:

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE- AFTERNOON

The press junket has finally arrived. Limos were parked outside. Signs are hefted in the air, rioters and protestors unite in a common cause once again. Betty begins to make her way through the crowd.

EXT. ROOFTOPS- AFTERNOON

Peter Parker looks across towards the press junket. Protector of the innocent.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- BEHIND STAGE- AFTERNOON

Norman looks towards one of his guards.

NORMAN

How's the security?

GUARD

All set sir, every possible scenario has been planned down to the bone.

NORMAN

Make sure it stays that way.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE- AFTERNOON

All of a sudden, citizens begin to break out into a frenzy. Almost like a physical civil war, Betty was caught in the middle of it trying to fight her way out. She gets knocked to the floor. Guards come and begin to try to calm the situation.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- OPPOSITE ROOFTOP

Harry steps out onto the roof and prepares his sniper rifle.

HARRY

You left me there to die…

He grins.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Urich and George wait outside of a car looking in towards the warehouse.

GEORGE

You sure this is the place Urich?

URICH

He should be here…

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE- EVENING

Norman gets out onto the stage and smiles.

NORMAN

I'm sorry for the event that just went on here, not the intention of the evening… but, let's get down to business shall we… over the past couple of years Oscorp Industries has expanded into a vast multinational corporation through hard work and dedication.

Norman was too busy to notice the man in a suit looking up towards him grinning, the man is Ronald.

EXT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Urich and George wander into a place that looked like a broken down green house.

URICH

Get your men over to Oscorp Industries…

Urich and George begins to run out of the room.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- OPPOSITE ROOFTOP

Harry peers down through the scope towards Norman, waiting for the perfect shot.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE

NORMAN

In every business, once in a while you have to make cut backs… it's the sorry factor of what makes the world turn. But, it is a necessity. It must be done in order for the company to flourish and to continue it's vast expansion into a new age… into the future!

Roland grins

ROLAND

Into the future… that's exactly what we're doing Norman. Progressing into a new age.

Betty continues to try to get around the camera crews to get a good view.

BETTY

Excuse me… excuse me… sorry about this… coming through… excuse me…

EXT. ROOFTOPS- AFTERNOON

Peter notices Harry taking aim and jumps off of the rooftop and out of sight…

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE

POV. SNIPER RIFLE

Norman puts his hands up in the air, as though he was Mussolini. The aim was now perfect.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- OPPOSITE ROOF

Harry's hand threatens pulling the trigger.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE

NORMAN

Now is the time. Now is the place. The future is coming. In order to make progress, sacrifices must be made.

Roland checks his watch.

ROLAND

Sacrifices must be made.

Betty finally manages to get right up front at the stage.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- STREETS

Police cars drive down the streets at top speed.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE

The guards are still working on keeping the rioters away from starting another mass panic

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- OPPOSITE ROOF

Harry is about to pull down on the trigger when the gun is knocked away from his hand.

POV. BULLET

The bullet goes soaring through the sky, down towards the stage. Zips right past Betty's head and hits just above Norman's forehead. Barely missing him, but he was still alive.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE

The guards jump into action pulling Norman away from the scene of the attempted assassination and towards safety.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- OPPOSITE ROOF

Harry looks up to see Spider-Man. Harry grins.

HARRY

He told me you would come.

SPIDER-MAN

You don't want to do this.

Harry grins, his eyes are now pure black.

HARRY

Yes… Yes I do.

Harry hits the gun against Spider-Man, as though it was a sword. Spider-Man goes flying across towards the opposite rooftop. He flings his body back and tackles Harry to the ground.

SPIDER-MAN

I'm not going to let you.

HARRY

You don't have a choice…

Harry hits Spider-Man away with his rifle, giving him enough time to stand back up… Harry drops the gun and runs towards Spider-Man tackling him down to the ground.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE

Roland frowns as he looks down towards his watch…

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- STREETS

A police car goes driving down a street with heavy traffic.

URICH

Drive faster!

GEORGE

I'm going as fast as I can!

George takes a sharp turn and enters into the opposite lane. Cars begins to drive towards them, the police car navigating back and forth. And then the car swerves and enters back onto the right side of the street.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- OPPOSITE ROOF

Spider-Man kicks his feet back and Harry goes flying back. Spider-Man begins to walk towards Harry when Harry points the sniper rifle towards Spider-Man.

HARRY

You move… you die.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE

Jameson looks towards Robbie.

JAMESON

I'm telling you Spider-Man is behind this somehow!

Police men arrive and begin to put down the civil war.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- OPPOSITE ROOF

Spider-Man begins to slowly walk towards Harry.

SPIDER-MAN

You're not going to press that trigger Harry.

HARRY

You don't know me, don't even act like you know me.

Harry fires and the bullet whams straight into Spider-Man's shoulder, blood spurts out.

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- BEHIND STAGE

Norman looks towards his guards, frightened…

NORMAN

Where's Harry?

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- OPPOSITE ROOF

Harry charges towards Spider-Man and they both begin hand to hand combat. Fireworks launch in the background.

SPIDER-MAN

Harry snap out of it!

HARRY

He left me there to die, he doesn't deserve to live.

Harry punches out towards Spider-Man, and Spider-Man catches the fist.

SPIDER-MAN

Harry… you don't want to do this.

The black fades away for a second…

HARRY

Help me…

The black reappears…

SPIDER-MAN

I will…

Spider-Man punches Harry with all of his strength, Harry goes flying back… a news helicopter appears above them… Harry opens his eyes again, they weren't black.

HARRY

Where am I?

Spider-Man looks down towards him…

SPIDER-MAN

You're safe now…

Spider-Man web slings away, the helicopter following close behind him… Harry looks down towards the gun.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY- SKY

Spider-Man swerve around a building and the helicopter soars higher into the sky… a police car goes driving by below them…

URICH

Drive!

EXT. OSCORP INDUSTRIES- STAGE

Harry walks through, with confusion… Norman runs towards him and hugs him… Harry looks down towards Norman with suspicion.

HARRY

What's going on?

Norman grins, Roland frowns. Roland begins to run off… the police notice the escape and begin to follow him… but just like that, Roland disappears into the crowd. The police car pulls up and Urich and George exit.

GEORGE

What is this? The second close to death call for you Urich?

URICH

More than that… a lot more…

Peter begins to walk forward and he can see Betty… he walks up towards her.

PETER

Are you ok?

Betty smiles and kisses him. Peter looks towards her, eyebrow raised.

PETER

I'll take that as a yes.

BETTY

You know how they say, that your life flashes before your eyes before you die…

PETER

Yeah?

BETTY

It's a total scam.

Peter grins, the same old Betty.

BETTY (CONT'D)

I mean, a bullet soared right past me and I didn't think of a single thing.

They share a smile. George and Urich begin to walk towards Norman…

NORMAN

Hey, George, haven't seen you around for a long time. Ben, how's the Bugle treating you?

INT. PARKER FAMILY HOME- LIVING ROOM

Aunt May watches the television when a picture of Roland appears on the screen. Peter walks in…

PETER

Hey Aunt May.

MAY

Where were you? You almost gave me a heart attack.

PETER

I was… I was studying at the library Aunt May.

MAY

Hmm… well, clean up Peter- dinner will be ready in about half an hour.

PETER

Will do, Aunt May.

Peter begins to walk up the stairs.

Peter (v.o.)

Yep, just another day in the life of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Friend hires insane revenge driven psychologist, I likewise have to save him and he doesn't even know it was me who saved his life for the second time. Norman's gone on some strange unknown flight to Cairo or some place like that… and the bad guy of the story got away. well, who said being a super hero would be easy?

FADE TO END CREDITS


End file.
